


Tergum in Tempus

by Sayurikuroda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, relationship will be add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayurikuroda/pseuds/Sayurikuroda
Summary: Because when all was left was just sound of despair and broken families, she didn't think twice about what was going to happen to her. Her loved ones torn by the loss of a brother, son... Devasted by the death of the one who should have been able to defeat the Dark Lord and win the war, she decided to try the only thing she knew not to meddle with.Runes illuminate the Great Hall as she chants in Latin, some took seconds to understand what she was up to before it was too late.Hermione disappeared in a flash of light, magic has granted her wish.





	Tergum in Tempus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> so it is a new one and again a back in time fiction.  
> I know I should work on my other fiction but I'm lazy and will do it later ( I'm on Holidays so soon I will do it anyway).  
> Please be lenient with any mistake I couldn't spot and tell me so I can correct it.  
> Hope you will have a good time reading this story, and please comment to help me improve or just to say what you think of the plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I just own the idea of the fiction, character and other things related to Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling.

She sat there, lost, looking at nothing as she tried to process the event of the evening. Her robes were ruined, torn beyond repair, soaked in blood, not her's but blood, nonetheless.

She could not comprehend how the situation had come to this. One moment they were battling against Voldemort, and the next Fred, Percy, Ron, Luna and many others were dead. Then Harry surrendered, was killed and everything stopped, just like that.

So many lives were lost on the Light side tonight. Teddy would never know his parents, the Weasley were just a ghost of themselves, Colin, Luna, and so many others she didn’t even know the name before tonight stopped breathing and never would do so again.

She was choking on her sobs, her breath was harsh, and for once in her life, she was not able to comprehend what was happening.

They had Lost. Muggle-borns would be on the run all their life, half-blood would be forced to join the dark side or die. They had entered an era of despair.

Around her, wailing and cries of misery could be heard, and corpses could be seen. So many corpses… Without looking, she could know when someone had stopped breathing, families, and friends crying their pain in a way that tears your soul apart.

She tried to think of a way to undo everything that had happened tonight, but everything she was thinking of was too dangerous. “Bad things happen to witches and wizards who meddle with time” she tried to repeat in her mind, but she lifted her head in the Weasley family direction.

She watched the remnant members of this torn family, trying to comfort each other. She saw George, looking as dead as his brother, he had lost the only thing which had matter all his life. She let her eyes wander around her, watching the wreck caused by tonight battle. The corpses of her friends lying around her, the misery of so many people and the scared look of the younger ones… By the time she let her eyes look again at the ground, she thought “To Hell the consequences!”. She slowly got up from where she was sitting, brushed her face with her arm trying to erase all traces of her sadness and taping in her last strength, she moved to the center of the Great Hall.

She stopped in a large empty space and watched if someone notice what she was up to. No one has seemed to notice her movement, and with a quick motion of her wand, slashed her palm enough to draw blood. She started drawing layers after layers of runes on the ground, blood magic was frown upon, but she didn’t care one bit at that time. She would have tried everything to revert things right.

She focused hard on the task at hand, not wanting to do a single mistake, and satisfied by her workpiece stopped altogether in the center of the awkward circle of runes.

She took a last look around her, impregnating her mind of all the love she had for everyone present with her in the Hall, remembering everything she had lost during the last few hours. She thought about all the sadness she was feeling and took one long deep breath.

She was determined to change the turn of tonight's events, and as she exhaled slowly, began to chant in Latin “O Magicae. Tu qui es fons vitae, da mihi potestatem salvum facere illis cadentibus.[1]” A light started to surround her and felt her magic starting to resonate with every particle in her surroundings as she continued “O Magicae, animadverto velle meum, ego offere mea vita in reditu.[2]” And as she said the last line, power engulfed her and she lost consciousness.

People around her had started to notice something was wrong when they saw the light that the ground was emitting around her. Most of them never realized what she was up to and would never know. The one who realized what was going on, never had the time to stop her as Magic has granted her wish and Hermione has disappeared in a flash.

 

 

[1] O Magic you who are a source of life give me the power to save those who have fallen.

[2]  O Magic, source of life, grant my wish in exchange for my life.


End file.
